My twin
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: As much as Zetsu tried to hide his innocent twin from the world, things never went according to plan. He knew that if some of his…less savoury friends were to meet his sister, things would only go downhill for her...and for them.


**This fic was inspired by a prompt sent to me on Tumblr by 'Bloodmoon Goddess', a very lovely lady if I do say so myself! If you have any prompts you'd like me to try my hand at, feel free to send me an ask on my Tumblr (Stonemedusa)**

**The Prompt:**_ Sakura and Zetsu are fraternal twins in high school. Zetsu is apart of the Akatsuki while he keeps Sakura far away from his friends, cause he knows that once they see her, they will never let her go. Note: Konan is bi._

* * *

As much as Zetsu tried to hide his innocent twin from the world, things never went according to plan. He knew that if some of his…less savoury friends were to meet his sister, things would only go downhill for her.

And for them.

Because if they so much as laid one finger on h**e**r **it'd be the last thing they'd ever fucking do!**

Yes, he'd been accused of having a slight '_sister complex'_ before, and no, he didn't care.

000

**Sasori**

'_Little doll'_

A doll, that's what she looked like.

Her soft colouring, her like for conservative, delicate clothing, her pale porcelain skin…

She was perfect.

He'd taken to sketching her in the mornings while waiting for class to begin, his seat having the perfect view into her classroom window.

She always looked so soft and fragile, gazing out of the window with a tiny smile on her face, the light making her glow softly whether it be raining or sunny.

She looked exquisite, especially when her emerald eyes would lock with his, her smile growing just a little as she would give him a silent 'good morning'.

She was his muse and she didn't even know it.

000

**Kisame**

'_Cotton candy'_

It had started with him wandering past the gym during his free class. (Not that he'd cared, he'd have skipped it anyway.)

The faint taunts reaching his ears and catching his attention, making him gaze in through the raised window of the building.

Of the advantages of being tall.

She was just sitting off to the side, her turn obviously being next, random calls being directed her way.

'Freak'

'Weirdo'

'Loner'

Oh, he knew those words, he knew them all too well.

He'd listened to the same things before he cracked, beating his 'bullies' to within an inch of their life, getting expelled for doing so in the process.

And now it was happening to this girl? This Innocent looking thing who hadn't done anything other than look different…

He'd stayed behind the building until after class had finished, his fists aching by the time he'd dealt with the last one.

No one deserved to be picked on for something like that.

Especially such a vulnerable looking girl.

He made sure to be outside the gym whenever her class was entering, his eyes always locking with hers as she'd give him a smile, her pink hair clashing with his blue as they passed each other.

000

**Hidan**

'_Rejection'_

He'd seen her standing at the bus stop alone one day and decided to try his luck, he had time for a quickie before they had to leave, so why not?

The quiet ones were always the wildest after all!

But then a well-known 'friend' of his had strolled past, her hips swinging suggestively as she stole his attention from the girl.

He'd completely forgotten about her until the next morning when the same thing happened, repeating day after day until he didn't even bother contemplating hitting on her, his attention on her instead of the opportunity for sex.

He'd never actually thought of a woman without linking sex to the thought, it was odd.

But he couldn't say he hated the small smile she'd give him each time they saw each other there.

000

**Itachi**

'_Silence'_

He'd noticed her, how could he not?

They took the same bus to the library, they sat in the same isle, and they even browsed the same section.

Her soft pink hair and pastel coloured clothes always contrasted fiercely against the harsh, loud background that was Konoha.

She looked so soft, so out of place and in need of protection from the harsh reality that lay outside the solid wood doors of their little sanctuary.

So he did his best to silently help her out.

Glaring at the perverted men who were looking at her with interest. (Her vulnerable image seemed to draw them in from miles away.)

He'd lower the books she was interested in, moving them to a shelf she could reach, bothering the irritated librarian who seemed to seethe at him whenever he walked through the door.

And he'd leave his umbrella near her desk if it looked like it would rain. She never brought hers, and he didn't want her getting sick and falling behind on whatever it was that kept her busy.

She just drew him in, gave him something to protect since his little brother seemed to be pitting himself against him lately.

000

**Kakuzu**

'_Fast cash'_

He'd been looking for an easy target they day they'd run into each other, his hands just itching to snatch her bag as she wandered past, her defenceless looking form swaying softly to a song only she could hear.

She was the perfect target.

But he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

He'd done so much worse to so many women before, snatching rings and jewellery without a care, without a backwards glance.

But he just couldn't bring himself ruin the image she created, the animated smile on her face wasn't something he was interested in taking away.

She given him a small smile as she passed, mostly out of courtesy than anything else, but it still left him with a strange feeling.

She walked past his little hideout at least once a day now, and his eyes always locked onto her now familiar form, just to make sure no one had taken away the smile she always gave him.

He didn't even know why he cared.

But he did, and that was all that mattered.

000

**Tobi**

'_Sweet girl'_

She was always so kind to him, leaving him candy every morning before class.

It's started at the beginning of the year when they'd been assigned new lockers, and his just happened to be above hers.

He'd always let her go first, she never took long so it didn't bother him in the least. The first time it'd happened he'd been confused at how it came to be in his locker, having thought he'd remember if he'd left a sweet in there.

But the next day he'd caught her as she'd lifted her hand and dropped the treat into the vent of his locker, her eyes catching his as she turned to walk to class, his heart skipping a beat as she didn't flinch away from his face.

He knew his scars were scary, his eye patch didn't help either.

But she'd just smiled at him without a care, repeating the same routine every morning without fault.

He was a morning person now, he needed to be on time to see her smile.

000

**Pein**

'_Innocent eyes'_

He'd accidentally locked eyes with her in the hall.

And that one passing glance and smile had left him breathless.

Her eyes were so clear and bright, putting even the brightest of gems to shame.

He hadn't known such innocence still existed in this world…

He saw her around the school from time to time, and she'd always look the same.

So innocent.

So vulnerable.

So kind.

She'd always give him a smile, no matter how pissed off he knew he looked, her eyes would always lock with his and not look away like everyone else.

She actually looked at him and saw him.

She didn't see a monster, she saw a human being, he could tell by the way she never flinched or ducked out of his path.

000

**Deidara**

'_Explosive'_

He'd never seen anyone explode so unexpectedly before.

She hadn't looked like much, little more than a wisp of a girl. But when that idiot Kabuto had started harassing the poor Huuga girl again she'd snapped.

Her small fist had broken the boys' nose, her tiny form towering over his as he knelt on the ground.

Being the king guy that he was, Deidara had made his way over and dealt with the punk properly of course, the small pastel haired girl shaking her now sore hand as he passed her.

She'd shot a grateful look in his direction as she'd made her way over to the younger girl, intent on comforting her.

He'd always been sure to sit between her and that pale haired freak from then on, her relieved look all he needed to know the man was bothering her.

He'd be sure to deal with that later on.

000

**Konan**

'_Paper flowers'_

She'd met the girl in an origami class, being the one assigned to show the newbies the ropes.

Her delicate hands had picked up the routine very quickly, her folds just as precise and accurate as they needed to be.

Konan had made it her goal to throw the girl off track, increasing the difficulty with every session, but the pinkette did nothing more than smile at her and blink those wide, beautiful eyes as her classmates stumbled around with their paper.

She'd made it a game, seeing exactly how many of those looks she could get from the pastel haired girl, making sure to leave flowers by her desk before class.

She looked stunning with a paper rose behind her ear, the colour contrasting with her hair in a nice way.

Maybe she could organize a private session one day?

000

**Zetsu**

'_Family'_

He'd had no other choice today, he'd had to bring his sister along to the meeting with him.

Fate sure did have a way of messing up his carefully laid plans.

The second they'd walked through the doors and into the club room, all eyes had locked onto his sisters' form, instinctively making him move slightly in front of her.

"This is my twin Sakura, if you even t**h**i**n**k **about touching her** **I'll fucking kill you,** u**n**d**e**rstand?"

The blank looks he received in response told him that, no, his message had not gotten across appropriately.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you. Thank you for letting me sit in on your meeting today."

The closed eye smile she'd given had made the tension in the room thicken, her face turning confused as they all looked at her intently.

"…Zetsu? What's going on with your friends, are they okay?"


End file.
